


What Happens in Costa del Sol

by SeventhStrife



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Detective Zack Fair is on the Case, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Second Class Cloud Strife, Secret Relationship, no beta we go to turbo hell like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStrife/pseuds/SeventhStrife
Summary: In which Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth go on vacation and Zack is determined to find out the identity of Cloud’s secret lover.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Sephiroth & Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	What Happens in Costa del Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsunebaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/gifts).



> Oh god, I don't even know how old this is! I recently went through my google docs (oh _god_ , back when I used _google docs_ 🤢🤮) and I found this! A super-old gaia-santa fill from, what? 2015? I think?!
> 
> So I'm posting it, and that's that about that!

“This is going to be so _awesome!”_ Zack said excitedly.  
  
Across from him, Cloud and Sephiroth glared.

“Come _on,_ guys,” Zack whined, “You should be happy! We’re going on a vacation! _Vay-cay-tion!”_  
  
_“Forced_ vacation,” Cloud and Sephiroth said in unison. They glanced at each other and quickly away.  
  
_That was weird,_ Zack thought. Saying the same thing at the same time? They were clearly spending too much time together, and they _definitely_ needed to make more friends.  
  
“Come on guys, we deserve it! And since we _have_ to go we might as well enjoy it,” Zack stretched his arms out and leaned against the side of the van escorting them, a blissful smile on his face.  
  
“I could be getting paperwork done right now,” Sephiroth lamented, looking out his window forlornly.  
  
“I could be training,” Cloud mumbled, looking at his boots glumly.  
  
Zack stared at them with incredulity, nearly _sickened_ by these men he called friends.  
  
He definitely had his work cut out for him.  
  


* * *

  
  
“ALL RIGHT! Now, _this_ is what I’m talking about!” Zack threw his hands up in the air, closing his eyes and simply basking in the warm sun. He was on his way to the beach, a large umbrella over one shoulder and shades over his mako-bright eyes. He’d been hard-pressed to even check into his room when they’d reached Costa del Sol—unpacking suddenly seemed like _such_ a hassle—and he’d done so hurriedly, his mind only on the waves, the beach, and all that fresh, ocean air.  
  
Behind him, following at a more sedate pace were Cloud and Sephiroth, both changed out of their SOLDIER fatigues into something less conspicuous and more appropriate, beach equipment that Zack had foisted on them stacked in their arms. Sephiroth looked resigned, his default expression when he was around Zack, but Cloud looked around with interest. Which really was no wonder when Zack remembered that despite his many missions, Cloud had only experienced wilderness and a few locales in Wutai. Everything here was all new to him, and definitely unlike his hometown.  
  
“How ya liking the view, Spiky?”  
  
Cloud shrugged. “It’s very…warm.”  
  
What a spectacularly boring answer. Zack resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“You guys are walking _so slow._ I wanna swim! Ride some waves! Build a castle!”  
  
After half-pulling, half-dragging his reluctant companions, they reached the beach in all its sandy glory.  
  
Zack gave an exultant shout and immediately spun to face his friends.  
  
“As I am the one with the most beach experience, I am your C.O.!” he declared imperiously.  
  
Sephiroth did that thing where he looked to the side because he’d been trained not to roll his eyes and Cloud’s lips tugged up into a smile. Zack faced him first, thrusting his finger at him.  
  
“Cloud! You set up the towels!” Zack’s finger swiveled to Sephiroth. “Sephiroth! Pitch the umbrella!”  
  
Zack tossed his load to Sephiroth, who caught it single-handedly, looking bored.  
  
“And what will _you_ be doing?” Sephiroth asked.  
  
“I’m in charge of the itinerary,” Zack said, leaving the implied 'duh’ unspoken because he was pretty sure no one had ever said 'duh’ to Sephiroth and lived to tell the tale.  
  
Cloud watched them with that same reserved smile he always had, as if smiling were a crime or something, and tossed down his numerous towels. Sephiroth opened the over-large umbrella with an easy flick of his wrist and thrust it deep into the sand in a motion so smooth it looked careless. He looked at Zack as if to say, _Well?_  
  
Zack scrutinized his work and nodded. “It will suffice,” he judged.  
  
Cloud was definitely smiling now, and as he was laying down the third and final blanket beneath the shade of the umbrella, Zack wasn’t the only person to notice him.  
  
Bent over and laying out his towel, a stranger walked by and whistled, very obviously ogling Cloud’s butt.  
  
“Lookin’ good!” he called.  
  
Cloud flushed, straightening with SOLDIER speed, while Zack grinned. He sidled up to Cloud and nudged his arm.  
  
“Looks like I’m going to have to beat the admirers off left and right, huh?”  
  
Cloud gave Zack a dirty look and elbowed him back.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“If the point of this trip was to be hit on by strangers,” Sephiroth said, glaring at the man walking away with distaste, “We could have stayed at Shin-Ra and at least been productive.”  
  
“The _point,”_ Zack stressed, “Is to have _fun.”_ He made sure to say the word extra-loud and slow since Sephiroth had clearly never heard of the concept before. “We work too hard.”  
  
“And why am _I_ here?” asked Cloud.  
  
“We couldn’t leave you at Shin-Ra all by yourself, Spiky!” Zack exclaimed in mock-indignation. “You’d train yourself to death.”  
  
Cloud ignored him, probably due to the fact that there really wasn’t anything he could say, not when it was true. The forced vacation was the product of the three of them working so many consecutive hours the company had sent them away, just so that they wouldn’t take a massive hit come tax season. Ah, to be loved.  
  
Zack reached into his shorts pockets but came up empty. He checked his back ones, the one on the side, and even patted his shirt, to no avail.  
  
“Hey, Cloud? Can you go get my PHS? I left it in my room.” Zack held out his room key.  
  
Cloud eyed him suspiciously, but took the offered key, probably just glad Zack still wasn’t teasing him.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
When Cloud was out of earshot, Zack practically _pounced_ on Sephiroth, holding him by the upper arms and staring at him with determination.  
  
“I need your help.” Zack looked over his shoulder to where Cloud had disappeared to, just to make sure, before he kept talking. “I think Cloud has a secret girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I’m not sure which way he goes…” Zack trailed off, deep in thought, before he remembered that he was on a mission. _“Anyways._ I need you to help me figure out who it is.”  
  
Sephiroth arched a brow from the awkward, half-crouched position Zack had dragged him to. “And why do you think I’ll help? It’s none of my, or _your_ business who Cloud associates with.”  
  
Zack wilted. “I was hoping you’d order him to tell you or something…”  
  
Sephiroth gave him a look and Zack sighed.  
  
“Fine. I’ll find out on my own.”  
  
“Find out what?”  
  
Zack spun around, not looking guilty at all and cursing SOLDIER speed. Sephiroth moved away and made himself comfortable on a towel. Cloud was looking at the both of them with narrowed eyes.  
  
“Uh,” Zack wracked his brain, “Find out if anyone will serve you alcohol even though you look like you’re twelve.”  
  
Cloud scowled, successfully diverted, and Zack laughed, mostly out of relief. He closed the distance between them and threw an arm over Cloud’s shoulders.  
  
“Just kidding, Spike. With that face they’ll serve you, no problem.”  
  
Cloud huffed, clearly deciding to be the bigger man (which was impossible, Cloud was probably the shortest SOLDIER in _existence),_ and glanced up at Zack.  
  
“I couldn’t find your PHS.”  
  
Zack waved a hand dismissively. “It’s cool. I’ll look for it later, it’s probably in one of my bags.”  
  
He lifted his arm from around Cloud and suddenly ripped off his shirt. “Time to swim!”  
  
Cloud was looking at him, eyes a bit wide from the sudden motion, and Zack leaned close, leering.  
  
“Like what you see, Cloudy?” He threw in an eyebrow wiggle, just in case Cloud didn’t catch his drift.  
  
Cloud blushed. “Idiot,” he muttered, although the smile tugging on his features told the world that Zack was exactly as funny as he thought he was. Cloud took off his own shirt and tossed it under the umbrella, looking at Zack with a challenge in his eyes.  
  
“Race you to the water,” he said, no doubt ready to stretch his new SOLDIER Second-Class muscles. Zack grinned.  
  
_“You’re on.”_  
  
Zack won the race, as if there were any doubt, but he had to admit it was a little touch-and-go at the end. He’d immediately dived into the water, giving a shout at the cool, brisk feel, and started a splash-battle to end all splash-battles. After that, he left Cloud to float leisurely and commandeered a surfboard. Not to brag or anything, but Zack was an _amazing_ surfer, just saying.  
  
Sated after a good hour of vigorous beach action, Zack made his way back to their shaded spot on the sand, Cloud following beside him, water dripping from his hair.  
  
When they drew close to their spot, Sephiroth was right where they left them, only cross-legged, peering down at his PHS.  
  
Suspicious, Zack asked, “What are you doing?”  
  
A beat of silence, then, “Checking my mail.”  
  
That little hesitation was telling enough, and Zack groaned in exasperation.  
  
“You’re not supposed to be working!”  
  
Unrepentant at being caught, Sephiroth merely shrugged, attention once more going back to his device, no doubt running the entire SOLDIER department through emails.  
  
Zack felt seconds away from throttling Sephiroth, which was a shame, because Sephiroth would kill him and then they’d send his body back home and wouldn’t that be embarrassing, to sneak off to join SOLDIER only to get sent back in a body bag for attempted assault of a senior officer? Still, as Zack watched Sephiroth’s thumbs fly across his keypad, irritation growing with each second, he couldn’t help but think it would be worth it.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Cloud suddenly said.  
  
The mention of food made Zack pause. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry.  
  
“Guys. Do you know what this means? We get to eat _normal_ food. No Shin-Ra cafeteria slop!” The very thought made Zack want to weep for joy.  
  
Sephiroth was looking much more interested, PHS momentarily forgotten. He was silent a moment before venturing, “The company _is_ paying for everything.”  
  
Zack grinned.  
  


* * *

  
  
“This is the most delicious thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” Zack moaned between bites of his burger. Cloud and Sephiroth hummed in agreement, too intent on their food to manage much else.  
  
Three burgers later, Zack felt full enough to begin his investigation.  
  
“Man, I bet Aerith would love this place,” Zack said, looking around the restaurant. They were seated on the outside patio portion, shaded by a roof made of woven grass with the beach as their view.  
  
Sephiroth continued eating his Wutainese with barely a spared glance. Cloud looked up and gave Zack a curious look.  
  
“Did you ever get around to taking her above plate?”  
  
“Not yet. I’ve been too busy with missions and everything.”  
  
Cloud looked at Zack with dismay. “Then you should have brought _her,_ Zack. I shouldn’t even be here.”  
  
_“Baby steps,_ Cloud. She’s still pretty nervous about going plate-side, so I doubt leaving Midgar is even on the table. Besides, you’re a Shin-Ra employee, which is just a little more justifiable than taking my lady friend.”  
  
“I guess,” Cloud reluctantly agreed. He still looked guilty, picking at his house special, so Zack decided to distract him a bit.  
  
“I have to admit though,” Zack said, looking around him, “Costa del Sol would be the perfect romantic getaway.” Zack looked at Cloud curiously. “What do you think, Cloud? Where would you take your special someone?”  
  
Cloud looked startled, as if he’d never even considered such a possibility. Zack wanted to cry for him.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said slowly, looking down at his plate. He pushed around a few vegetables before answering, “This place is pretty nice,” he said, shrugging. “I heard the Golden Saucer is pretty cool.”  
  
Zack nodded sagely. “Well, when you make First Class you can go wherever you want when you get leave.” Zack feigned a 'well, what can you do?’ look. “Too bad you don’t have anyone you can take.”  
  
Cloud’s eyes flashed to Zack, face suddenly carefully blank.  
  
_I’ve got him,_ Zack thought victoriously.  
  
“Do you gentlemen need anything?”  
  
Zack frowned, looking at the waiter standing primly at their table. He opened his mouth to decline, but Cloud beat him to it.  
  
“Yeah, can I get a refill?” he asked, pointing to his empty glass.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
As the waiter took his cup, Zack turned to face Cloud again, but was once again interrupted.  
  
“Is there a public library here? One with computers?” Sephiroth interjected, leaning forward slightly in his seat.  
  
Zack’s mouth hung open.  
  
_“Don’t answer that!”_ he shouted, holding a hand up in front of their server. The man looked bewildered, going cross-eyed to look at Zack's hand, but Zack couldn’t even appreciate it, he was so focused on glaring Sephiroth within an inch of his life.  
  
“Va-Ca- _TION!”_ he stressed. He looked back at the waiter. “What kind of night-life do you guys have around here?”  
  
“Erm,” the waiter looked a bit unsettled, but the three pairs of mako-glowing eyes had him speaking quickly, “We have a rather popular club just a few streets over.”  
  
Zack beamed. “That’s perfect!” He braced his hands on the table and looked between Sephiroth and Cloud, excitement oozing from him. “We have to go!”  
  
“No,” Cloud and Sephiroth said.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Oh, man, I can’t _wait_ to get my dance on!” Zack bounced excitedly on his feet, watching impatiently as the few people in front of him moved closer to the entrance of the club. Cloud and Sephiroth just looked moody, Sephiroth looking around impassively and Cloud with his eyes firmly on the ground. Zack shook his head at the sight of them.  
  
“You guys are the worst people to go on vacation with.”  
  
_“Forced_ vacation,” Cloud and Sephiroth reminded him.  
  
Zack looked at the two of them sourly as they moved ahead in line, particularly Cloud.  
  
“I liked it better when you were scared of Sephiroth,” he said petulantly.  
  
Cloud colored and struggled for words and Sephiroth watched him with a smirk.  
  
Cheered up, Zack turned around just in time for the line to move up one last time, leaving them at the entrance. The bouncer merely glanced at them before waving them in; perks of being some of the most famous SOLDIERs on the planet.  
  
The instant they were inside everything was bright, flashing lights, deep bass, and dancing, drinking, laughing people, all clustered together wherever there was room.  
  
Grinning, Zack dragged Cloud and Sephiroth towards the bar.  
  
“Zack, you do realize we would have to drink twice our body weight at an alarmingly fast pace just for the chance to be drunk?” Sephiroth asked, just loud enough to be heard. Zack looked at Sephiroth excitedly.  
  
“I _know,_ right?”  
  
Cloud gave Zack a concerned look. “We’re not doing that, are we?”  
  
Zack ignored the ridiculous question (of course they were) and approached the crowded bar. He squeezed past the people standing there and waved over the bartender.  
  
“Gimme three of your strongest drinks!”  
  
The bartender quirked a brow, smirking, but apparently deemed them worthy because he said nothing more and set to making the drinks. He was good, too. Tossing bottles over his shoulder and catching them behind his back, spinning glasses, mixing like a pro, and Zack watched him, completely enraptured, already memorizing the moves for practice once he got home. Cloud was beside him watching with just as much awe and even Sephiroth looked mildly interested.  
  
When the bartender finally finished mixing their drinks, he slid them across the counter in front of them, each one topped off with honest-to-Gaia _flames._  
  
“This is our legendary Costa Comets, guaranteed to have you wake up tomorrow in a ditch wearing nothing but a poncho and a lingering sense of shame.”  
  
It sounded like the best thing Zack had ever heard of. Sephiroth slid his drink closer with an expression of curiosity, while Cloud shook his head obstinately.  
  
“Uh, no. It’s on _fire._ No thanks.”  
  
Zack elbowed him. “Come on, Cloud, live a little!” He picked up his own drink (not even a little scared, no way, nuh-uh) as Sephiroth did and together they both looked at Cloud expectantly.  
  
Cloud sighed, as if the very weight of the world was on his shoulders, but screwed his eyes shut and downed it before either of them could. He gasped, slamming the glass hard on the counter.  
  
“Oh, _Gaia,”_ he breathed, eyes still shut tight. He hunched slightly, looking like a man re-evaluating his life choices.  
  
Zack and Sephiroth exchanged a look before throwing their own back.  
  
_“Holy shit!”_ Zack exclaimed. “Why is it _spicy?”_  
  
He coughed and looked up through teary eyes, catching Sephiroth’s wince and barely perceptible shudder.  
  
Zack exhaled roughly, patting his chest. “That was a mistake,” he said. He turned back to the bartender, who had been watching them with a smile. “Three more!”  
  
Bewildered, the bartender did as he was ordered, making the shots quickly and with less fanfare. Zack could tell Cloud and Sephiroth wanted to protest, but good old manly pride held their tongues.  
  
“On three,” Zack called when the flaming drinks were before them. They all picked up their drinks and Zack counted down.  
  
“One, two, three, go!”  
  
Somehow it was even _hotter_ the second time. Zack let out a yell when he was done, feeling pores he hadn’t even known _existed_ open up. Cloud and Sephiroth looked to be having a similar experience and the sight made Zack grin.  
  
He dug out some gil and threw it on the counter, whirling to face the churning masses on the dancefloor.  
  
“I’m gonna go dance, _peace!”_  
  
He left Cloud and Sephiroth and made his way to the dancefloor. He immediately found a group of girls dancing together and winked when one of them noticed him. She turned to her friends and pointed, giggling, and then Zack was surrounded by happy, laughing faces, enjoying himself with ease. He made sure to crank out some really ridiculous moves, even the chocobo dance, and had a good laugh himself when one of the girls lost her rhythm because she was snorting so hard.  
  
He danced four songs with them before his thoughts strayed to his friends. He looked to the bar and saw them sitting on stools, huddled close to be heard over the music and talking, drinks of a much safer amber-color between them.  
  
They were probably talking about paperwork or something, which simply wouldn’t do.  
  
“Sorry, ladies, I’ve got to go,” he told the girls around him. They pouted and tried to convince him to dance to one more song, but he appeased them with, “I’ll come back with a friend, all right?”  
  
He pushed his way past the crowd and came up behind Cloud and Sephiroth just in time to hear the tail-end of their conversation.  
  
“…ell, I’m glad you could make it,” Sephiroth was saying to Cloud.  
  
“And since you made it you might as well come dance!” Zack interrupted. They both turned to look at him, both with their own 'you’re crazy’ expressions.  
  
Sephiroth was a lost cause, but Cloud was _technically_ his friend first, which gave him dibs. He reached over and grabbed Cloud by the upper arm and dragged him away. Cloud sputtered and Sephiroth raised his glass in a toast, smirking as he called, “Have fun.”  
  
Zack pulled him into the dense maze of dancers, looking around for the girls he’d abandoned. They saw him first and met him, cooing at Cloud and reaching to touch his hair. Cloud weathered it with SOLDIER dignity, a small smile on his lips when he met Zack’s gleeful expression.  
  
After that, it was smooth sailing. Cloud seemed to give in to Zack’s whims (a wise decision since everything Zack did was awesome) and danced. He wasn’t exactly pop, lock, or dropping it, but he moved to the beat and smiled for the girls, which was really all they cared about. It was probably a good thing he wasn’t going all out anyway, because then they’d have a dance-off on their hands and Zack didn’t want to embarrass Cloud by _destroying_ him so thoroughly. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself though, which made Zack happy. Cloud was too closed off, and he was glad to see he was finally loosening up. He could hardly deal with _two_ Sephiroth's.  
  
They spent the rest of the night alternating between dancing and drinking, although Cloud refused any more Costa Comets. Sephiroth spent the evening at the bar nursing his own drinks and otherwise keeping to himself. The seats nearest him were all unclaimed despite the packed venue, and Zack suspected it had something to do with his patented Sephiroth Glare, the one that made cadets pee themselves and the higher-ups walk around with a Turk escort.  
  
“I think I’m going to pack it in,” Zack told Cloud when it got late.  
  
Cloud nodded and they both excused themselves from the girls who’d danced with them, pleading exhaustion. When they got to the bar Sephiroth had already gone. Cloud seemed worried but Zack waved it off, knowing that the bar wasn’t really Sephiroth’s scene and they were lucky to keep him there as long as they did.  
  
“Admit it,” Zack said, expression sly, “You had a good time.”  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes, but he was smiling at Zack good-naturedly.  
  
“It was alright,” he admitted, which was Cloud-speak for, _Gee, Zack, thanks for pulling me out of my anti-social loner bubble and showing me the wonders of fun, I had an amazing time and you’re the best friend a guy could ask for._  
  
Luckily, Zack was fluent in Cloud-speak and grinned, pulling Cloud close with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The sandy streets of Costa del Sol were mostly abandoned this late at night and they made it back to the inn without a problem, dropping their voices to a whisper as they made it to their floor. They stopped when they reached their hall, rooms in separate directions.  
  
“Don’t forget to get up bright and early tomorrow, Spike,” Zack reminded him. “We’ve got to milk every second of this vacation while we can. _Don’t!”_ Zack cut him off, before he could even _think_ the word 'forced’.  
  
Cloud closed his mouth and smirked but said nothing. He turned and walked away to his room, throwing up a hand in casual farewell.  
  
“Goodnight, Zack,” he said.  
  
“'Night, Spiky,” Zack said on a yawn, walking to his own room.  
  
His bed was the loveliest sight he’d ever beheld and he flopped onto it bonelessly, not even caring that his door was unlocked. If anything, he pitied anyone dumb enough to try to rob a First Class.  
  
It wasn’t until he’d started to nod off that he realized he’d completely failed his mission to get Cloud to confess about his secret lover.  
  
“Aw, crap,” Zack moaned, burying his face in a pillow. “Whatever,” he murmured, drifting to sleep.  
  
He’d figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

  
  
Cloud had barely shut his door behind him, smothering a yawn, when he was suddenly _slammed_ against it. He was thankful for his SOLDIER enhancements that prevented the worst of the pain, but being pinned was uncomfortable— _obviously_ because the door wasn’t exactly soft, but also due to the fact that a childhood of bullying meant he had an ingrained aversion to being cornered.  
  
However, there was only one person who he could think of that would be in his room this late.  
  
“Wha—?”  
  
Lips pressed themselves firmly to his and since he wasn’t going to get a straight answer any time soon, he succumbed to the unusual display of possession and wound his arms around broad shoulders.  
  
After a few parting nips they finally separated, and, panting, Cloud looked into green eyes curiously, mildly concerned.  
  
“What was that about?” he asked quietly, running a hand lightly through silver strands. Sephiroth refused to look him in the eyes, staring to the side with brows furrowed. He otherwise seemed unconcerned, if not for the way his arms tightened around Cloud.  
  
This was text-book Sephiroth Pouting, which was sometimes cute but mostly annoying since it made him even more abysmal at communicating.  
  
“Talk to me,” he said softly. He stared up at Sephiroth, placing a palm on his cheek, and could almost see Sephiroth’s resolve crumbling.  
  
“…You seemed to have a good time,” he finally said. He still avoided Cloud’s gaze.  
  
“I did,” Cloud agreed, confused. Did Sephiroth feel abandoned? He and Zack had invited him to dance several times throughout the night.  
  
Sephiroth’s mouth tightened into a thin, unhappy line.  
  
“The women you were dancing with certainly seemed to enjoy themselves,” Sephiroth said, voice dripping with distaste.  
  
“Ah,” Cloud said, comprehension dawning. He couldn’t fight the smile tugging on his features, and his voice had a teasing lilt as he said, “You were jealous.”  
  
Sephiroth scowled and Cloud wished the lamp on his bedside table wasn’t the only one on so he could more clearly see Sephiroth’s pink cheeks.  
  
He didn’t deny it, however, and Cloud chuckled.  
  
“If you wanted to dance with me, you could have just said so.”  
  
Sephiroth scoffed. “I do not dance.”  
  
Cloud shrugged. “Then you really can’t complain.”  
  
Sephiroth’s scowl grew fierce and Cloud laughed.  
  
“Poor thing,” he murmured. He tilted Sephiroth’s head to face him again and his voice lowered. “Let me make it up to you.”  
  
He brought his lips to Sephiroth’s in a slow, sultry kiss that was returned immediately. He held Cloud close and traced the seam of his lips with his tongue, and when Cloud parted his lips he shivered when Sephiroth’s tongue searched for his own and his arms molded them even closer, pressing Cloud flush against him.  
  
Sephiroth could apparently stand to meet his gaze again when they broke the kiss and Cloud looked at him with exaggerated patience.  
  
“Are you done pouting?”  
  
Sephiroth’s lips quirked up into a smile. “I believe so.”  
  
“Good,” Cloud said, reaching down to slide his hand into Sephiroth’s. He stepped away and tugged him towards the bed, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
“Let’s enjoy our vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you enjoyed! kitsunebaba, specifically, if you want me to un-gift it, let me know! Also, if I remembered wrong and I didn't write this for you, also let me know! XD


End file.
